Recuerdos, Yaoi Shaka x Mü One Shot
by Letos-night
Summary: Una noche en la cual, el lemuriano, tiene nostálgicos recuerdos sobre el inicio de su idilio actual, recuerdos agridulces que le llenan de emociones enocntradas. tiene un muy suave lemon.


Este fic lo hice como un regalo a una persona muy especial para mi, una amiga a la cual aprecio mucho, cuyo nick es: Geion.

Ella adora a esta pareja, y aunque no sea una de mis favoritas (la verdad es que no me gusta, pues mi pareja predilecta es Aioria x Shaka), pues sabía que ella lo deseaba, y decidí escribirlo... realmente me costó mucho trabajo comenzar, pero una vez poniendo la primera letra, el resto se hizo más sencillo, jeje, creo que así sucede siempre con las historias¿o no, a medida que las avanzamos van perdiendo complejidad.

Pero, eso si, siempre es igual de divertido y agradable llevarlas a cabo.

En fin. este fue mi regalo para Geion, ella lo disfrutó, y yo también llegué a disfrutar escribirlo, tanto que, presiento, no será mi último fic con respecto a esta pareja.

Espero que les agrade.

Tiene un pequeño lemon bastante suavecito y tranquilo.

Ahora si, les dejo con el fic.

·

* * *

**· **

**Recuerdos   
Shaka x Mü  
One - Shot  
Advertencias - Este fic contiene un pequeño y muy suave lemon**

**·**

**

* * *

**

·

Aún lo recuerdo… llegaste hasta mi templo un día… llorando amargamente las desgracias que acaecían sobre tu corazón puro y solitario, esa hermosa gema que habías mantenido fría desde siempre… aún recuerdo como te recostaste sobre la cama de tu amigo, yo, para secar las lágrimas sobre mi almohada, buscando palabras de consuelo que salieran desde el fondo de mi corazón… era tan difícil pronunciarlas… pero recuerdo, como si fuera ayer, como intenté devolver la luz a tus ojos preciosos, como di todo de mi con palabras y miradas tiernas, y como no fue suficiente…

Tuve que desprenderme de todo, y desprenderte a ti de tu propia razón para entregarte mi cuerpo suavemente en un murmullo de tiempo, me entregué en ser y alma aquella noche, intentando alejar con mis suspiros la inmensa pena que ensombrecía a tu esencia… abrí mi corazón por completo, dejándote ver el amor sin tregua que para ti existía en mi interior…

En esos momentos, como bien recuerdo, estabas sorprendido e incrédulo ante lo que te era presentado, observabas tembloroso las posibilidades que frente a ti iban tomando forma, poco a poco, siempre poco a poco… retrocediste unos pasos cuando mis labios confesaron la realidad **_" Te amo " _**Y tomaron los tuyos entregándose suavemente a un beso… te mostraste estupefacto y no hiciste movimiento alguno cuando te devolví a la cama y te tendí sobre ella sin dejar a tu bella boca escapar… tensaste cada músculo cuando suavemente me coloqué a horcajadas sobre ti terminando por fin el beso que nos envolvía **_" En verdad, en verdad, verdad te amo… con toda mi alma… " _**Y entonces colocando mis rodillas a tus costados para sostenerme sobre la cama me solté el cabello que flotó unos instantes para finalmente posarse sobre mi espalda y hombros…

Quisiste decir algo, lo recuerdo bien…

Puse mi índice en tus labios para impedirlo, aún siento la calidez de estos…

Entonces desprendí lentamente la parte superior de mi túnica y tus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo… no se cual sería la expresión exacta de mi rostro… pero se, muy bien, que debí verme menos nervioso de lo que realmente estaba… no hiciste movimiento alguno… me gusta imaginar que se debía a que te encontrabas extasiado con mi cuerpo frente a ti, a unos instantes de mostrarse carente de cualquier ropa… pero no soy tonto… y recuero muy bien las palabras que dijiste antes de que todo empezara, las recuerdo con profundo dolor… como el que tu sentías…

Nervioso deshice el nudo que aún sostenía a la parte inferior de mi túnica ahora si… estaba frente a ti en mi estado más natural y vulnerable… recuero como temblé de pies a cabeza y a punto estuve de detenerme… pero reparé en la almohada en la que habías hundido tu rostro, aún se notaba húmeda a causa de tus lágrimas… tus preciosas lágrimas… eso me dio valor, por que era yo quien merecía los suspiros de tu alma, y era yo quien te amaba con locura…

Solo yo…

Sonreí al ver que no te movías… ¿estabas asustado, nervioso o sorprendido? No estoy seguro de cual es la palabra que describiría con mayor exactitud aquello que sentías… pero si se que no me detuviste cuando me acerqué nuevamente y fundí nuestros labios, una vez más en un beso profundo y significativo… y te desprendí de tu túnica… aspirando el aroma que desprendías… ¿por qué no me detuviste entonces, cuando saboreaba los gemidos que pronunciabas al tomar entre mis dientes uno de tus pezones ¿fue lástima¿fue deseo¿fue la necesidad de saberte amado?

Me gustaría pensar que fue el descubrimiento de que tu también me amabas…

Pero no soy tan ingenuo pues las ingenuidades… duelen…

No me importó entonces y no me importa ahora, perdido en mis memorias, recuerdo como te aferraste a las sábanas cuando tomé tu sexo en mi boca, lamiendo y mordisqueando ávidamente sin separar mis ojos de tu cuello que se tensaba al arquear tu espalda y echar tu cabeza hacia atrás… acariciaba tu abdomen y tus caderas regodeándome con el sonido de tus jadeos y el temblor de tus piernas sudorosas… pero me detuve antes de saborearte a ti… me detuve justo a unos segundos de hacerte llegar al clímax… entonces tu ya estabas fuera de control, y mi razón me dice que ya ni siquiera razonabas a quien tenías sobre ti…

Me alcé un poco y apunté a mi entrada… era virgen… ¿lo sabías acaso, la lógica me hace pensar que en ese momento lo ignoraras, pero ahora, después de aquel día es imposible que ese detalle escape a tu conocimiento…

Aún así no dude, lo recuerdo, recuerdo perfectamente como me dejé caer sobre tu pene erecto, como le sentí entrar en solo movimiento dentro de mis entrañas, y el grito que proferí por el dolor apretando mis puños y arqueando mi espalda, recuerdo como las lágrimas comenzaron a descender desde mis ojos, lentamente, siempre lentamente… me encogí intentando encontrar confort en medio de toda esa situación

Fue entonces cuando despertaste del sopor y te percataste de lo que sucedía… ¿qué sentiste en esos momentos¿culpa, lástima, vergüenza, repulsión? Me gusta pensar que en realidad no fue ninguna de esas cosas, sino que sentiste un deseo irrefrenable al ver mi completa sumisión ante ti…

Mis brazos firmes sobre tu pecho, comenzaron a flaquear al tiempo que lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas… entonces acariciaste la derecha, lo recuerdo bien, sentí tu cálida mano recorrer la piel de mi rostro y limpiar aquella gota de sal que se derramaba sin rumbo fijo… me sonreíste, y no te alejaste… sino que con mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, diste la vuelta sobre la cama hasta quedar en posiciones contrarias… yo recostado y tu hincado, sobre mi, en mi interior… indeciso de lo que debías hacer a continuación…

Pero mi súplica muda llegó hasta ti, y tuviste piedad… eso no me sorprendió entonces y no me sorprende ahora, siempre, o casi siempre has sido un ser piadoso… comenzaste a moverte lentamente, mientras mis quejidos se perdían con el sonido de la cabecera golpeando el muro de mi templo… enterré mi rostro en tu pecho, tu piel blanca olía a sándalo y entonces el dolor mitigó, haciendo que los quejidos cambiaran el queji por gemi, haciendo gemidos en el proceso que de a poco subieron a categoría de jadeos culminando en gritos de pasión y amor, si, por que tras el relato completo, como me ha sido posible ocultar, siempre ha prevalecido mi amor por ti…

Danzamos acompasadamente mientras yo tocaba las estrellas con tu roce, mi nuca descansaba sobre las almohadas, empapadas ahora por mi propio sudor, tus cabellos estaban húmedos contra tu frente, y el placer se reflejaba en nuestras pupilas derramándose por cada poro… tocaste mi intimidad con tu mano derecha y me condujiste con tan solo unos movimientos al estado de nirvana… ese estado en el que tu siempre te encuentras y al cual ahora, por unos segundos he logrado alcanzarte…

Y fue en el instante en que puro y luminoso me llenaste por completo… te amé como nunca en esos momentos, al poder percibir tu esencia marcando su firma por las paredes de mi alma, por las paredes de mi cuerpo… me aferré a tus brazos y no quise dejarte salir… no en esa noche, tu accediste, y te quedaste a mi lado…

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde esa noche fue escenario de nuestras vidas? No lo se… solo se que aún constituye el más hermoso de mis recuerdos, aquel que por las noches me otorga una sonrisa… una verdadera y cálida sonrisa, de esas que prevalecen en la eternidad…

Al día siguiente, me desperté en la cama, con un desayuno al frente y tu sonrisa como adorno del mismo, acariciaste mis cabellos y no hiciste comentario alguno sobre la noche anterior… me besaste suavemente en los labios, nuevamente te pedí que no te fueras, encerrando tu cuerpo entre mis brazos… y nuevamente accediste, quedándote a mi lado…

Aún permaneces a mi lado

Día a día permaneces a mi lado desde esa noche… la expresión de culpa de tus ojos ha cambiado a una de felicidad, el sonido de tus suspiros apagados por la tristeza ha cambiado a un sonido lleno de ilusión… me gusta pensar que has aprendido a amarme… antes me hablabas con ternura, ahora me dices que me amas… me gusta pensar que es verdad… pero la realidad es que no lo se… no se si esa noche, tu parte de la noche, el episodio anterior a mi entrega, ha quedado opacada por nuestro presente…

No lo se…

Solo se que los recuerdos siguen vivos entre las sábanas… que vuelo cada vez que las palabras **_"Te amo" _**salen de tus labios… solo se que te entrego mi vida cada noche, y cada día, solo se que entre tus brazos todo ha logrado cobrar, al fin sentido…

Shaka… mis recuerdos valiosos están impregnados con tu aroma… firmados con el color de tus ojos… ese color cielo que lloró un día por quien no lo merecía y brilla ahora por alguien más que tampoco lo merece, por mi, y yo soy tan poco al lado tuyo… ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de ello¿cuándo…?

En estos momentos te observo, dormido sobre la cama de mi templo, con una expresión tranquila los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y aspirando, apaciblemente el aroma de mis cabellos, inconsciente de los recuerdos que tan ido tomando forma debido a las cavilaciones… te amo tanto que me aterra despertar y que esto sea un sueño…

Paso la noche en vela sonriendo ante los recuerdos y ante el presente… paso la noche perdido en la calidez de tus brazos… paso esta noche eterna en aquellos momentos que han evolucionado en lo que ahora existe, tu y yo, juntos, como complemente, tu y yo, como sinfonía, tu y yo como arte perfecto…

No se que pasó por tu mente en aquellos días, si fue lástima o necesidad…

Pero quiero pensar que ahora me amas

Te creo

Te escucho

Te amo

**- Mü… - **Me aprietas contra tu pecho, sigues dormido **– Te amo… - **

Yo también te amo Shaka, te amo con toda mi alma…

·

* * *

**·**

**FIN**

**·**

Este fue el relato. Realmente, y como siempre, agradezco que me hagan favor de leerlo, y más aún si me dejan comentarios a respecto, ya que al no ser fan de esta pareja, estoy insegura del resultado nnUuu.

En fin, muchas gracias por todo.

Como siempre, mis mejores deseos, y la esperanza de volver a vernos en otras letras.

Leto.

·


End file.
